


(Untitled Drabble)

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos uses a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Untitled Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> trust me and read on. I won't let you down.
> 
> As for the legal stuff: No part of the Highlander franchise belongs to me. Panzer/Davis, and possibly others of whom I am not aware, own Highlander. This drabble as such is mine, but of course I make no money off it. No harm and no copyright infringement intended.

The tip breaking through smooth, taut skin, his knife cut easily. As the gash filled with dark red liquid, his eyes glazed over. All of a sudden his mind was alive with violent images, with moments from the past, occasions on which his knife had cut through tissue much like this.  
He had handled more weapons and dead bodies than wives or live babies. He had taken many lives, and he had spilled lots of blood in his time.  
  
But this wasn't blood. Not really. Not human or animal blood, just... He snerked. _Pomme de granate_ – just another weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> ________  
> Actually, the idea stems from me seeing first the cat's deep-red paw-print and then red stains on my kid's cheek and getting a shock each time, only to discover it was merely a raspberry that was responsible for the colour... ;-)


End file.
